Christmas Surprise
by offscreenmusings
Summary: Season 5 - Bates returns to Downton to surprise Anna during the Christmas Eve celebrations. What happens after they are reunited?


"Happy Christmas" he whispered. Anna whirled around gasping as he motioned to be quiet. Clutching at each other they hurry towards the door, stopping halfway there.

"But how did you…?"  
"Shhh! We'll worry about everything else later. But for now let's just have a very happy Christmas."

Grinning, Anna followed him out the door to the stairwell. Bates paused hanging his cane on the railing, leaning down for a kiss. Breaking apart Bates wrapped his arms around Anna's waist lifting her off the ground. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck laughing.

Anna knew that lifting her like that was probably hurting his leg, but she didn't care. He was back. He was free. They were free.

After a couple moments Anna could feel ground beneath her feet. They stood there a moment still holding on to each other, her face buried into his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Take me home" she whispered into his chest, hoping he could hear her request over the Christmas carols floating into the stairwell with them. Bates took a step back smiling down at her; grabbing his cane he let her lead him down the stairs out into the snow.

Outside all that could be heard was the sound of snow and gravel crunching underfoot. Both walked in silence not wanting to break the dream. There was no need for words; both knew there would be time to talk about things later, to answer any questions. Squeezing her hand, Bates reached for the doorknob of their cottage slowly opening the door moving aside to let Anna in before him. He caught her shoulder as she headed to light a candle and nodded to the stairs. Anna smiled gently catching his meaning.

At the top of the stairs Anna stopped, leaning back into Bates' chest letting his warmth encompass her after the walk outside. Bates reached up, pulling out pins letting the golden hair cascade down Anna's back. Running his fingers along the back of her neck, smiling as he watched her shiver in anticipation. Anna smiled at him, kissing rough knuckles as his hand settled on her shoulder. She was the first to move away, sighing she stepped into the room releasing herself from the dress she picked out earlier for the party. Standing in her undergarments, Anna looked up at Bates still standing in the doorway watching her, his smile creeping into his eyes. Wandering around the room, Anna lit the lamp on the bedside table, basking the room in a warm glow as she listened to Bates come into the room and start to undress.

Walking over to Bates' spot on the bed, she leaned down causing their lips to meet. Bates let Anna set the pace, letting her deepen the kiss, pulling at his bottom with her teeth, feeling the tip of her tongue seeking entrance. Bates let his hand glide over her hips, settling on the back of her knee pulling it up on to the bed while leaning back, trying to bring Anna to a straddling position. Anna giggled tumbling forward on to Bates' chest. Kissing the top of Anna's head, Bates grabbed her wrists bringing them up over his head forcing her to cover his body with hers, her hair curtaining their faces. Bates spread his hands letting them roam over her arms, across her back, circling her hips following them down her legs, bringing his hands up to stroke the inside of Anna's thighs. Listening to Anna's small gasps and moans Bates lips travelled along her jaw until he found her pulse, teeth grazing, hard enough that she knew there would be a mark the next day. Anna lowered herself further, moving her hips, seeking pressure where she needed it most. Following her movements Bates let his hand travel lower, his finger gliding between her folds, circling her bundle of nerves. Anna's breath caught in her throat releasing a whimper as she tried moving herself against his hand. Growling in frustration Anna plastered her lips to Bates, running her hand between them she grasped him firmly leading him to her entrance, gently lowering herself down on him listening to his breath hiss against her ear. Anna leaned back bracing her hands on Bates' thighs, back arching, she raised herself and lowered, creating a slow steady rhythm.

After weeks apart, fast was not what Anna wanted. She wanted to go slow, to savour her time with her husband, to find release together. Bates met Anna's hips, thrusting up into her, grasping her hips pulling her down on him letting him hit deeper. Bates watched Anna close her eyes, her mouth open slightly as her breathing got heavier, moaning louder at each thrust. Collapsing onto his chest, he thrust hard into her riding out her orgasm, grunting as he found his own release.

Wrapping his arm around Anna's back he rolled them together on to their side, still intertwined. Groaning, Anna stretched feeling the pleasant pull of exerted muscles. Laying a kiss on Bates chest she rolled over pressing her back against him, their bodies molding into each other.

Anna watched the flickering of the lamp casting shadows on the wall. She didn't know how long she lay there staring at the wall, thinking about the past few months.

"Why did you do it?" Rolling over to face Bates again, she sighed noticing the relaxed features and heavy breathing of one deep in sleep. Anna could feel tears stinging her eyes, as they began to fall freely, she pressed her lips against his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered.


End file.
